


Phoenix [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Fanart based on CapricornHunter's "To Love a Dark Swan"





	Phoenix [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapricornHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornHunter/gifts).



> Thank you so much CapricornHunter! This scene was so vivid in my mind when I read it!

"Turning her head to look at Emma one more time, she noticed something off. Emma’s usual ghostly pallor was fading, slowly being replaced by a healthy glow. Regina knew this was impossible, yet it was happening before her eyes. Other changes were taking place as well: the feathers in her hair and on her arms fell off, the tips of her ears rounded out, and the markings around her eyes faded until they completely disappeared"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The resurrection/emma becoming human scene, based, of course, on a pieta!  
> 
> @me, art history nerds!


End file.
